


Need a Lift?

by BarPurple



Series: Halloween House of Horror 2018 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Smut, phantom driver, phantom hitch hiker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: A hitch-hiker thumbs down a ride on a lonely road. It’s an old story and we all think we know how it ends.





	Need a Lift?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



The Cadillac that pulled over to the side of the road was old fashioned but looked to be in good repair. She pulled he thin coat tight around her shoulders and leaned down to peer into the opening window.

“Near a ride, dearie?”

He’d switched on the inside light, so she could see him clearly. An older man with shoulder length brown hair, shot through with grey. He had kind eyes.

“I’m heading north.”

He nodded and opened the door for her; “I can take you as far as Storybrooke”

“That would be great. Thank you.”

He nodded, and she gratefully climbed into the warm car. As Belle fastened her seatbelt she glanced across at the driver.

“I’m Belle.”

He smiled; “Suits you.”

The inside light faded and for a moment the shadows highlighted the angles of his face making him look like a cadaver. His easy smile faltered at her lack of reaction.

“Right. Storybrooke.”

He eased the car back on to the road and Belle settled back into the plush leather seat. The heater was pushing warm air across her knees and face, while the radio softly played something bluesy.

As he turned the wheel the gold band on his left hand caught the light of a passing car. Belle smiled to herself and shifted in her seat, so her coat fell open.

“Late to be away from your wife.”

His lips quirked in a smirk; “Late for your other half to leave you out on your lonesome.”

She answered his implied question with an easy shrug that made her hem line shift up her thigh just enough to catch his eye. When she saw his rapid glance at her legs she smiled. Before she could do anything else the car sped up. Belle frowned and craned over to look at the speedometer.

“Going a bit fast, aren't you?”

He slowly turned his head. It wasn't a trick of the light that caused him to look skeletal this time. The taught grey skin clung to his face barring his teeth in a rictus grin. It was a horrifying sight, made worse by the speed of the car and the fact his eyes weren’t on the road.

Belle laughed.

His grin dropped, and a frown creased deep into his brow. As Belle let her form shift from living to dead his jaw dropped and the car slowed.

“Well this is awkward.”

“A little.”

The car cruised on down the road with only the soft rumble of the engine and the gentle blues breaking the silence. In all the time Belle had played the phantom hitchhiker routine, she’d never even seen a phantom driver. Let alone been picked up by one. What were the odds? Curiosity overcame her awkwardness.

“So, what's your usual play?”

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel; “Well, make them doubt what they are seeing, then accelerate, a few dangerous turns, veer into oncoming traffic if the opportunity presents itself and the crash into a wall or over a cliff leaving them screaming in the road.”

She undid her seatbelt and curled one leg up under herself, so she could comfortably face him.

“Nice. Classic. Bet you can guess mine.”

His eyes roved over her again and the tiniest tip of his tongue licked across his lips; “Seduction, distraction and cause them to crash?”

She hummed her agreement and added; “Or tempt them in to a panic. Sometimes I'll do the old gasping corpse and vanish just as they pull up at the hospital.”

He nodded understandingly; “Nice to have a bit of variety.” He glanced at her again. “Never seen you on this stretch before.”

Belle twirled a lock of hair around her finger; “New to town. Working my way down the coast till I find a good haunt.”

He shifted in his seat, holding himself taller as he spoke in an encouraging tone; “It's a good run. Lots of nice old houses out on the edges of town, enough people with deep roots and plenty of newcomers to make building a legend easy. I've been here since 1775.”

He gave her a real grin and patted the wheel fondly; “I've upgraded a few times since then of course.”

Belle bit her lip. He was old, quite a bit older than her, but what did age matter to the dead? He was handsome and friendly; extremely helpful compared to most of the ghosts she'd met over the years. It could be a lonely existence. Making a connection, however briefly would be nice. She tilted her head and glanced at his lap. Oh my, 'brief' wasn't going to get a look in.

“Tell me about this cliff you drive over.”

The dashboard light flickered as he shivered. Belle smothered her giggle, he clearly wasn’t used to flirting. He cleared his throat and the lights returned to a steady glow.

“Hum? Oh, it’s erm Make Out Point. Nice plunge to the rocks below,” - he looked at her and raised his eyebrow, - “nice view of the stars as well.”

She gave a throaty laugh; “Thought seduction was my jam?”

He grinned and twisted the wheel spinning the car dramatically in the road, kicking up gravel and dust as he showed off for her. The speed he pushed the car to on the winding road would have terrified anyone with a pulse. Belle rolled down the window and leaned out letting the wind whip her hair into tangles and steal her laughter into the night.

He parked up close to the edge of the cliff and caught her hips to tip her back into the car. She flopped into his arms. They panted for breath they didn't need and stared into each other’s eyes. Their forms shifted between living and ghoulish; plump flesh withering to cling to exposed bone.

“What's your name?”

“Gold.”

He ducked his head and brushed his blood flushed lips against hers. Belle wriggled and twisted, her lips pressed against his, in deep gasping kisses until she was straddling his lap. He trailed his hand across her back, squeezing her arse before his hand went lower. With one hand tight around her waist he tipped her back into the steering wheel, so he could reach down between his sprawled legs and pull the seat lever. With a grunt from him and a muffled squeak from her the seat shifted backwards giving them more room to get better aquatinted.

Gold pushed her hair back from her face and dragged his hands down to rest around her throat.

“You're deadly, sweetheart.”

“You drive like a madman. What else do you do with that level of recklessness?”

Gold's fingers tightened on her throat and pulled her lips into his for a fierce kiss.

One of the advantages of being a ghost was that aspects of your physical appearance were totally under your control; that included clothing, or in this case, the sudden desire for an immediate lack thereof. Gold surprised Belle by baring himself first. She broke their kiss with a gasp and wriggled back on to his knees to get a good look at him.

“Wow.”

Ghosts could change their physical attributes as well, but there was no tell-tale glimmer to betray that he had enhanced himself. He shrugged and said; “Nature was kind.”

“And bountiful. Lucky you. Lucky me.”

Gold rolled his head back against the seat when her clothes shimmered from sight leaving her bare to his hungry gaze.

“Perfection sweet Belle.”

His hard cock was flush against his stomach, but he didn't try to pull her towards it. Instead he caught her knees and tugged her legs forward, thrusting her sex open to his view. With another groan his long fingers began dancing up her inner thighs teasing and scratching until she grabbed his hand and forced it to where she needed his touch. He didn't disappoint. He went to work with supernatural speed and skill, stroking and caressing until she was writhing and gasping. Before she tipped over the precipice she wrenched his hand away dragging a tortured moan from both of them.

The car rocked violently on its wheels when she wrapped her fingers around his cock.

“You ready?”

“Oh, fuck yes!”

Gold got his hands under her arse as she knelt up. They slid together with force and a shared ecstatic scream. The car rocked hard as they set a brutal rhythm of thrust, push, clench and pull.

The rap on the window did nothing to stop their fucking. Gold cursed and opened the foggy window to reveal the face of the sheriff. A bright blush made the poor man glow in the dim light. He tried and succeeded in averting his eyes from Belle’s bare bouncing breasts.

“Excuse me. I have to ask you to stop and move on.”

Gold thrust into Belle hard, she dug her fingernails in to his shoulders. Through gritted teeth he said; “As you wish, sheriff.”

Gold slammed his foot on to the accelerator; the caddy’s wheels spun and threw up sand. The sheriff jumped away from the car shouting for them to stop. The tyres found purchase and lurched towards the cliff edge. The sheriff's screams of terror where lost as Gold and Belle drove over the cliff edge and soared over the edge of sexual pleasure into orgasm.

Unseen by the rescue crews summoned by the frantic sheriff, Gold and Belle shared a ghostly cigarette, giggling when a one of the crew walked through the curling smoke and shivered.

Gold handed the cigarette to Belle and casually asked; “Do you think you might hang around for a while?”

She took a deep drag and blew out a long plume of smoke that tickled by the highly-strung sheriff causing him to shudder and yelp; “I don’t see why not, we make a pretty good team after all.”

She flicked the cigarette away, leaving it to vanish before it hit the ground and purred as Gold leaned in for a soft, deep kiss.

One of the rescue crew jerked around as a glimmer of something caught his eye. He blinked hard and peered into the dark. There was nothing there. For a crazy minute there he had been sure he’d seen a naked man and woman kissing on the hood of a classic Cadillac. He shook his head and snorted, whatever crazy the sheriff was spouting must be getting to him. Ghosts indeed, what nonsense.


End file.
